


Moving

by nasiragron



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasiragron/pseuds/nasiragron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nights without him became almost unbearable; David found he had trouble falling and staying asleep, and even when he woke up, he'd expect him to be there. Most nights he wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liggytheauthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/gifts).



> can be set in either canon era or modern au

No one would've ever expected Spot Conlon to be such a tactile person, least of all David, until he started seeing him. Though he'd adamantly deny it to anyone else (and potentially threaten to kill), Spot loved cuddling, especially tangling his and David's legs together as they lay on their bed. Their bodies fit together unbelievably well - perfectly, really - and usually Spot held him close as he was used to being in control, but sometimes he wanted to be held, and David reveled in the feeling of Spot burying his face in his neck and the soft sigh that escaped his lips when he felt David locking his arms around his waist.

The nights without him became almost unbearable; David found he had trouble falling and staying asleep, and even when he woke up, he'd expect him to be there. Most nights he wasn't.

However, for about a week now, Spot had been staying the night, and getting along with the Jacobs family splendidly, though David's mother was a bit reluctant to say goodbye to her son.

David stood on the fire escape, taking a break from gathering his belongings. Packing up his life seemed so final and strange. Deciding what to take and what to leave behind was understandably difficult to the point where it became overwhelming.

There was a soft murmur of "Ready to go?" in his ear as arms wrapped around his waist.  
David smiled, all worries and conflict removed from his mind. Suddenly moving out of the place he shared with his family and into an apartment with his partner wasn't daunting any more, because he felt truly at home in Spot's arms, and that was all he needed.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

**Author's Note:**

> for the daphne to my velma, beth <3
> 
> thanks for reading <3


End file.
